Audio output devices may include two or more transducers for cooperatively producing sound. Although sound engineers may intend for the audio output devices to be oriented in a particular fashion relative to the listener, this orientation is not always achieved. For example, a listener may be seated off center relative to a linear loudspeaker array. In another example, a circular loudspeaker array may be placed at various angles relative to the listener. By being in a non-ideal position, sounds produced by audio output devices may achieve unintended and poor results.